


Father and Son

by Hittinmiss



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, F E E L S, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, I didn't mean for it to get this long, I hope people are in character, May Parker & Tony Stark as co-parents, More tags to be added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rated For Violence, Swearing, They Say Fuck, Title of Your Sex Tape, and ehhh you could read into some interactions as shippy or whatever, but there are small bits that jump forward, but yeet, cause it'll probably destroy half of this fic if i wait, god the title is cringey but i had like -490 ideas for one, i don't mind lmao, in most cases, it is in chronological order, no beta readers we die like men, outsiders perspective, probably, some are way different than what i'm used to, there are some spidey tropes in there, though i thought i should post before then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: Just a father, a son and lots of people witnessing their connection.





	Father and Son

**May**

May Parker was _not_ happy when she walked into her nephew’s room to see him in the Spider-Man suit. Her nephew was Spider-Man. _Spider-Man!_

“Peter Benjamin Parker you will tell me this instant what the _fuck_ is going on here!” She demanded the moment Peter had turned around to face her, an ‘oh shit’ look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off immediately, “do _not_ say ‘It’s not what it looks like’ or ‘this is some cosplay I'm working on’ bullshit Peter. I want the _truth_. I know you sneak out of this apartment, so do. Not. Lie. To. Me.”

“I, uh, so… i’m Spider-Man.” He said weakly.

“Clearly.”

“I… I got these powers about eight months ago? And… I couldn't just do _nothing_ May. You know what Ben always said.”

“I know what he said Peter. But Jesus Christ he didn't mean it for you to go out risking your life all the time as a _superhero_.”

“I didn't initially plan for that!” Peter defended before a guilty look, one May knew too well, came on his face. “But then Ben died and… I couldn't stand around with these powers and just let stuff happen when I have the power to stop it. Not again.”

May felt her features soften for a moment. She knew how hard Ben’s death was on Peter, on the both of them, especially considering the circumstances.

“At least I'm not in a ‘glorified onesie’ anymore.” Peter joked, trying to lighten the mood ever so slightly.

“What?”

“Well Mr. Stark gave me this suit after seeing what I was using before like two months ago.”

“ _Stark_ knows about this?”

“Y-yeah…?”

“Wait, two months ago? That was…” May said before she paused, a frown settling on her face, final pieces of the puzzle slotting into place. She didn't like the result she was getting. “Do you have Stark’s number?”

“U-um… not his direct one but I have Happy’s so-”

“Get Stark to call me. We need a… _chat_.” Peter slowly picked up his phone, sending a message to Happy that May wanted to speak to Tony. Seconds later, Peter’s phone rang with an unknown number.

“Please don't murder him.” He said as he passed the phone over.

“He’ll be _happy_ if he only got murder after I'm done with him.” She retorted before she clicked answer, bringing the phone to her ear. “Stark. What's this about giving my nephew a suit?”

_“Ah hello May! Pleasure to hear from you, have you made any new dishes since the last time I visited? I’d love to try some more of your date loaf-”_

_“Stark.”_

_“I see you found out about the spider in your apartment, huh?”_

“No kidding.”

“ _Look, I'll come right over and we can talk about this. I will explain everything I can, and if I can't, Peter can. Ok?”_

“This better be a good fucking explanation.”

Tony chuckled. _“You do deserve that at least. I'll be over in say… well you wouldn't want people to see Iron Man flying right to your apartment so I'll give it half an hour, ish. Don't murder Peter while I'm getting there.”_

May hung up Peter’s phone and handed it back to the boy. “Get changed out of that. Something comfy. We’ve got a long chat ahead of us.”

///

“Coffee?” Peter offered weakly the moment he opened the door for Tony, who nodded. The boy quickly moved out of the way of May’s wrath, zooming into the kitchen and clicking the kettle on.

“Sit down.” May commanded, Tony not hesitating to follow her instruction, sitting stiffly on her sofa. She stood tall across from him, arms crossed. “So, how long have you known about my kid being the Spider-kid.”

“Spider-Man.” Peter called before immediately shutting up, making the coffee.

“No, this is where the adults talk.” She said before turning to Tony, pointing her finger accusingly at the man. “I asked a question.”

“I've known for about… three, three and a half months but I only reached out two months ago.”

“So you decided to bring a _child_ with you to _Germany_ under a _lie_ to fight _rogue Avengers_. I just have trouble seeing how that seemed like a smart idea, especially since you are a ‘genius’.”

“The entire ‘Civil War’ fiasco had mistakes on all sides. Me, Rogers, Ross, everyone. None of the leading forces were completely, one-hundred percent in the right.” Tony admitted. “I can admit bringing Peter into it wasn't the smartest idea-”

“I handled myself fine! I stole Cap’s shield and took down like three of his friends!”

“-But I was functioning on maybe two to four hours sleep total over that time period, barely ate anything… I wasn't in a good state of mind as it was. And when I invited Peter the idea was for him to stay out of reach and web them from a distance. Keep out of danger as best as he could. Though that doesn't excuse it and I am sorry.”

“Clearly that didn't happen when he came back with a _black_ _eye_ Stark. From Captain _fucking_ America. Who knows what else he got?!”

“Yeah…” Tony winced, rubbing his face. “My original plan for Peter before this mess was going to just invite him to the compound for proper training, see his skills and work from there. But the Civil War just kickstarted it, I still should've found someone else instead of Peter-”

“I could've said no…”

“Kid trust me, you couldn’t’ve-slash-wouldn't’ve said no to me. I'm Tony Stark.”

“I told you no when you said I could be an Avenger, though that was a test-”

“He asked you to _what_?!”

“Before we continue, could we proceed in private?” Tony requested. May could understand whatever he wanted to delve into, he didn't want Peter hearing. Not yet anyways. May sighed before relenting.

“Peter, go sit in your room for a bit.”

“He has enhanced hearing. He’ll hear what we’re talking about.” Tony interjected.

“Um…”

“I can go to Ned’s for a bit. I can go swing over and wait for you to call to come back.”

“...swing…” May said, utter disbelief lacing her voice because _oh yeah, he can literally do that_.

“Wait no, I can just get the subway or-”

“Fine. I'll let you go out with the suit. But make the most of it, you’re going to be grounded for a bit.” Peter bit back his dismay before nodding, going into his room to put the suit on. The last she heard of Peter was his window sliding open and the thwip of a web.

“So… explain why you thought having my son, a _child_ , be an Avenger.” “Look… I'll be honest here.” Tony sighed, massaging his left arm a bit. “The best way I can describe it was I was trying to reward him for doing a good job against Toomes, for Washington. I already took the suit away after the ferry incident and the reason that happened was because I didn't communicate enough with him. And I think if the webs were a fraction stronger he could've kept the ferry together without my help.”

“You… you took the suit away? So he fought against Toomes… the plane…”

“Yeah… I felt _bad_. That was on me. If only I had _told_ him I had people on the job, he could've had more protection from the suit when he fought Toomes. Hell, maybe he wouldn’t’ve even have needed to fight Toomes and he could enjoy homecoming.”

“Oh my god.”

“And with the rest of the stuff he was doing good on; his patrols, _helping_ people… I was trying to break the cycle of shame. My dad never really rewarded me for any of my achievements and… god I don't know. I was trying to show him he has someone in his corner.”

“ _I’m_ in his corner. Ned and his family is in his corner.” May deadpanned.

“Yes! Fuck, I meant someone on _our_ side of it. God I'm terrible at this shit.” Tony said, meaning the hero side. “I would've loved to have someone I could get hero advice from when I started as Iron Man but I was the ‘first’ one, aside from Dad’s ‘dear old friend Captain America’.”

“You wanted him to feel like he can ask you for help.” May responded, starting to understand Tony’s side.

“Exactly, though I didn't exactly do a good job of it.” May sighed, lifting her glasses up and squeezing the bridge of her nose.

“I can't say I like this, not even a little. I mean… he's just a kid.”

“Trust me, if I could I would make Peter sit out of this until he was eighteen, _at least_. Ideally I'd make him wait till he finished college. He deserves a normal life for as long as he can.”

“But he hasn't ever had a normal life, not really. And he won't sit still.”

“Yeah…”

“You know what Ben always told him? ‘With great power comes great responsibility’. I think he really took it to heart. I never expected it to be _this_ way though.”

“That explains his entire attitude towards this… looking out for the little guy.”

The pair sat in silence for a minute, trying to think of the best words to say.

“I can't guarantee he won't get hurt, that nothing bad will happen because something almost always does.” Tony said softly, the softest May had ever heard the man speak. “But I will do everything I can do lessen that. To be _there_ for him.”

“I… I guess I can let him keep going. You’ve already tried to stop him and…”

“Yep.”

“Does three weeks sound fair? He _has_ been lying to me all this time but it's not as if he's being doing something nefarious.”

“I think three weeks is perfect. And I think he's literally doing the opposite of nefariousness.”

“Ok, I'll call him to let him know he can come back anytime.”

“But first, your phone.” He said, picking it up from the table to May’s squawk of indignation, easily entering it and typing quickly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I've added my direct number, Happy’s number and Pepper’s number. Contact us in that order. And if they fail, I also put in Rhodey’s number but he’s more of a last resort.”

“What…”

“That way if you have any questions, any concerns or just want to chat to someone about Peter, we are only a call away.”

“Stark…”

“And it'll take a little but I can develop a watch or something that you can monitor Peter’s suit activity, his health stats, et cetera.”

“Oh my god.”

“And he is free to come to the compound whenever you allow it. He can come to work in my lab; I'll make the internship official, we can give him training in the training rooms, meet the non-rouge Avengers.”

“Tony this is too much.”

“I'll also fund anything you need. Transport, school, bills, anything.”

“Tony no. I have managed fine with the bills and finance for a while. It was difficult to start but I have it handled. And by the sounds of it you are already planning to do so much for my kid, that is too _much_.”

“May I am literally a billionaire; it isn't too much for me.”

“No. I can handle it. I can't just take money away from you. It isn't right to take it just because you have it.”

Tony raised his hands in defeat. “Alright, but I'm always here if you need it. I will also put funds away for Peter’s college and before you object I just want that compromise because I know how much college costs nowadays. If you let me cover the cost of college, I will trust you to handle everything else.”

“God dammit fine.”

“Pleasure doing business.” Tony grinned, holding a hand out teasingly. “Though if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask.”

May rolled her eyes before taking Tony’s hand, shaking it firmly. “Guess I have to set _some_ example for Peter if we want to encourage him to ask for help.”

“You got it.”

“I'm going to make some date loaf. You can stay until Peter gets back and we can tell him the news together.”

“Oh I would love some.” Tony said, seeming to immediately brighten up at the change of subject.

“You said you would.”

(///

May wanted to scream, to hit, to cry, to shout at Tony, to never forgive him when he finally returned from space, only him and an alien, no sign of her nephew. Wanted to break down when he came to her door and told her the news that no, Peter did not survive the decimation.

But one look at his face, how clearly _broken_ Tony was over the fact, and May knew she couldn't do that to Tony, not now. They had to be there for each other.

“He went in my arms May… I couldn't save him.” he uttered out and May felt her heart shatter into hundreds of pieces.

So she just reached out and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, tears slipping down her face as she mourned for their kid, not commenting on the wet patch she felt on her shoulder.)

* * *

 

**Happy**

Frankly, in his opinion, he deserved a raise.

From all of the stuff he's dealt with from Tony over the years to being this kids babysitter, he'd say he has more than earned it.

And he was really considering asking for it right now because the kid was in the backseat, going on and on. The kid may have saved his ass and job at homecoming but that didn't stop the fact he needed to take a break from speaking because he wasn't sure how the boy was still breathing.

“So, like, why is Mr. Stark asking me to the compound? I know you said it wasn't a mission or anything but I can't think of any reason, especially since this isn't a training day or anything that May and him agreed on.” Peter asked. Happy could practically feel the kid vibrating on his seat in excitement.

“Look kid, Tony just asked me to pick you up.”

“But you’re still one of his closest friends! I just thought he would've told you.”

It was nice that the kid remembered that he and Tony were actually friends though. The press and even some of his coworkers couldn't even remember that he wasn't just Tony’s employee. He could respect that about the kid.

“Just quiet down, we’re almost at the compound so you’ll find out soon.”

“Fine…” Peter responded, somewhat disappointed before pulling his phone out. Probably messaging that Leeds boy who helped him out at homecoming.

///

Happy hadn't seen such a genuine look on Tony’s face in front of a camera in a long, long time. Maybe ever. It figured the kid could pull it out of him.

Tony smiled before he snaked his hand up behind Peter’s head giving him bunny ears, unaware Peter had done just the same thing.

_They’ve only actually interacted in person a few times and the kid's already so similar to him._

“Are you sure about this? I mean I know the internship was just a cover for being Spider-Man but are you sure you want to give me a full one?” Peter rambled nervously, not looking up from the certificate in his hand. He was probably thinking if he looked away from it that it would disappear.

“Kid I wouldn't’ve handed it to you if I wasn't sure. You’re smart and I think having a genuine internship is the best way to develop it.” Tony remarked.

The kid finally looked up from the certificate, joy and sincerity in his eyes towards Tony almost shocked _Happy_. He had to admit it was a long time since he had seen someone look at Tony with so many positive emotions that wasn't him, Rhodes or Pepper.

Tony looked equally shocked towards the look before recovering quickly, putting one hand on Peter’s back and leading him towards the garage.

“Oh Happy! You can take the rest of the day off! I'll take the kid and pick up his aunt to go get celebration food.”

“M-Mr. Stark you don't have to-”

“Nonsense we definitely have to celebrate this! You and May like Thai right?”

“Yeah?” Peter replied, deciding to let Tony do what he wanted. “Bye Happy! Have fun on your time off!”

Happy just nodded before he turned and left towards where he left his car.

Good on Tony for finding the kid, even if the kid could be annoying.

* * *

 

**Pepper**

Even Pepper would admit going to the various galas she was required to go to as the CEO could be a drag. Sometimes they were fun but most of the time, it was the same old. Ever since she became in charge of Stark Industries, she could find herself seeing why Tony almost always skipped on them when he was the big boss.

That wasn't true tonight however. It was the first gala since their engagement so both of them were there and nothing felt as if it could bring them down, though they had split sometime ago to cover more ground.

She was in the middle of showing one of the longest serving investors of the company her ring when she heard Tony laugh, causing her to turn her head to watch him. The couple he was talking to were showing him something on their phone, talking ecstatically as they swiped through the device. Probably photos. She could see that the smile on Tony’s face was mostly for show, though there was something genuine in there.

What she didn't expect was for Tony to also pull out his phone and do something similar, swiping through photos and playing videos, seeming to talk similarly to the couple, who had surprised but approving looks on their faces.

“Pepper?” The investor said, taking her out of her stupor.

“Ah, forgive me. I guess I got a bit distracted.” She apologised, but the investor just waved her apology off.

“You’re newly engaged, it's fine for you to get distracted by your fiancé.” He said. “Now, I'm glad to hear Tony finally popped the question. I've heard that he and his bodyguard have had that number for several years. I also expect an invite.” He added, nodding to the ring on the hand he was holding.

“So I've heard as well.” She nodded before laughing. “And of course Mr. Buffett, all investors of SI are invited.”

“That's good. I eagerly await the invitation then.”

“There’s my wonderful fiancé! How’ve you been, hopefully not saying you regret agreeing to this.” Tony called loudly, gesturing to the entirety of himself before slipping his arm around Pepper’s waist and loudly kissing her cheek, almost causing her to giggle. Which she didn't. She was a grown woman and she did not giggle.

“I've been alright, and definitely not.” She replied, waving bye to the investor who moved on to converse with someone else. “What got you to laugh so loudly over there then? I have to admit it's a nice change from you snarking people off at these events though.”

“Oh Mrs Lee Yang and her partner were just showing me pictures of their kid and how much of a big Iron Man fan they were.”

“And you pulled out your phone to?”

“They told a story that reminded me of Peter so when they asked who Peter was, I showed them some stuff.” He shrugged.

“Hopefully not the Spider-Man videos. I don't think he’d appreciate being outed because you were being a soccer parent.”

“No no no,” Tony laughed, either dodging or ignoring the soccer parent comment, “just a couple stuff from the first time he came to the compound after turning me down and that picture with his internship certificate. Turning me down! Saying no to be an Avenger! Can you believe that?”

“From the stuff I've heard about the kid, I can very well believe that. You should be proud of him.”

“Honey I _am_ proud of him. He's way more responsible than I was at that age.”

“I think he’s more responsible than we all were. I've heard his responsibility spiel on the news after all.”

“You? Irresponsible? Why Miss Potts I believe you’ll have to show me some of that when we get home.” Tony smirked before pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Oh shush you. Now, let's go talk to some other people. Maybe by tonight you’ll have successfully convinced everyone you have a kid.”

“How so?”

Pepper just laughed and rolled her eyes before walking away to the next group of people she hadn't interacted with yet, Tony following close behind, trying to get Pepper to explain what she meant by her comment to no avail.

She would have to organise a meeting between herself and the spider-kid who seemed to have stuck himself to Tony and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

* * *

 

**Strange**

Having to use the time stone to look through the different possibilities of the fight to come was not preferable but it had to be done. And across the fourteen million possibilities, only having one come out with them winning… it did not give Stephen the comfort he was somewhat hoping to find, that there could be some margin for error.

He knew what he needed to do to ensure they were on the right track, on one of the thousand or so outcomes that stemmed from what he had to do, relying on the fact the Avengers will do what had to be done to get the best outcome.

First things first: Tony Stark had to live through this fight.

Sadly, Stephen knew this would also mean, to get on the right timeline, he’d have to give up the Time Stone. They’d have to lose the fight before they could win this war. Their allies on this planet would have to go.

Tony would have to lose the boy.

Yes, Stephen had already said he wouldn't hesitate to let the boy die, or Tony die, if it were between them and the Time Stone. But there wasn't much else to do on a spaceship hurtling towards an unknown planet with only three people on it besides having _some_ conversation (or hear one teenage boy talk for hours on end). And from the amount of possible futures he saw…

He surely hoped that Tony and his fellow Avengers managed to do the right things to win this war after he and the boy were gone, so that Tony could get his son back (even if the pair had denied this connection earlier. Anyone could see it between the pair.)

And as the minutes passed since Thanos had left Titan, Stephen knew it was almost time. Soon, it would be the endgame.

“This was the only way.” He said with his last few breaths, waiting for the decimation to take him with it.

Hopefully Tony would realise what Stephen meant, his early apology for what was off to transpire.

With his last breath he saw the kid’s face screw up a little in pain.

_Sorry Tony._

* * *

 

**Nebula**

It was clear to see the man in front of her was completely heart broken. The look of defeat on his face after losing their battle against Thanos turning to despair when ~~her friends~~ their allies turned to dust and then into horror as the boy followed suit. She could almost see the slight bit of hope, that maybe he too would disappear, watching his hands for any sign but it wasn't meant to be.

It was a strange concept to her; a father mourning, scratch that, having _any_ emotions in regards to their child except disappointment in her and pride towards her sister. But she supposed that was due to having a lunatic with only one terrible goal in mind as a father instead of a normal one.

“We have to go.”

“...”

It was harsh, not letting him have the proper time to mourn his loss, but she knew they had to leave immediately. Without the appropriate gear, they’d both be killed due to the extreme conditions of night on this planet.

“You’ll want to return to your home correct? To see if any of your loved ones _did_ survive? We have to go now.”

“But Peter…”

“Now is not the time to mourn. By the way your friend spoke in his final moments there is still a way to kill Thanos, to win this war, so we shall recuperate and attack again later.”

Maybe it was also cruel to give him a possible false sense of hope that he could bring his child back, but if he didn't want to perish as well, it was an act she had to do. They had to leave.

“... ok… do you have a ship?”

“My frie… the Guardians have a ship. We can take it; I know how to pilot it. What is your home planet’s name?”

“Earth.”

She would get this man back to his home. She would assist in undoing the decimation. She would get her sister back.

…

She would kill Thanos for everything that he has done.

“What's your name?”

“Nebula.”

“Tony.”

* * *

 

**Rhodey**

Rhodey could count the number of times that Tony had cried in front of him on one hand. The first being his first real heartbreak (that Rhodey had been there to see) over a boy at MIT, the second was shortly after returning from Afghanistan and then after the ‘Civil War’ which was a result from years of stuff building on each other until it culminated in Rhodes being paralysed, a betrayal and having to relive his parents death- murder.

Even then it was a struggle to even convince him it was okay to cry because of whatever shit Howard had trained into him from a young age.

So for him, the moment it was just him and Tony in a room after he returned from space, to just _explode_ with tears, Rhodey knew it was really bad.

“Tones?”

He didn't get any response.

“Tony, what happened out there?” He asked softly, moving across the room to capture his friend in a hug.

“I told you what happened. We went to space, we fought, we lost, they got snapped. I didn't. We came to earth.” He said curtly, wiping his eyes before anymore tears could fall, probably because of his father’s voice in his head saying ‘Stark men don't cry’.

“Something tells me you’re skipping stuff out.”

“...”

“I know it's difficult Tones but I'm here for you. You’re my brother, I'll listen.”

“Peter… the spiderkid.”

And Tony didn't even need to elaborate because the pieces of the puzzle all slid into place.

Before, Rhodey had figured that the Spiderkid just couldn't make it to join the battle. He knew he was underage so clearly wouldn't’ve been able to assist in Wakanda, or find anyone to take him there to help. Or the kid decided not to get involved and stayed with his family.

But… it made too much sense. The initial spaceship was in NYC, where he was based so near enough where Peter could go and try help. He probably tried too hard to help and got dragged into space.

And if he wasn't here…

“Tony I am _so_ sorry. It must have been awful.”

“I'm fine, it’ll be fine.” He said, wiping his eyes one final time before he pushed himself away from his friend, heading to the door. “I better go… see if his aunt is still about. She deserves to know.”

“Do you want me to…?”

“No… this is something I should do alone.” And with that, he left.

Rhodey sighed, cupping his face in his hands. When he saw that he, Pepper and Happy had all survived, he had rejoiced knowing that Tony wouldn't have lost more people. He'd already lost so much, he didn't deserve to have lost more. How could he have forgotten about the kid that Tony had taken under his wing? The kid that seemed to help put a slight spring in Tony’s step again?

He really hoped they’d solve this soon.

~~_If it's even possible._ ~~

(///

When the dust settled in the aftermath, Thanos laying dead below Nebula’s blade, everyone was frantic about searching for their loved ones, about getting home and finding them. Rhodey was focused on helping direct people to a medic if needed when a bright light shot through the field. He turned to the source just in time to see the bifrost fading.

With no sign of Tony anywhere, Rhodey figured that they were retrieving the ones stuck in space.

And his suspicions were confirmed true when about a half hour later, the bifrost returned, bringing a large group of people. The raccoon had moved through the crowd to the group, dragging the tree and Nebula behind him, his team complete.

He looked further to the left, where Tony’s arm was wrapped tightly around the kid’s back, other hand held out to shake the sorcerer's hand. Once that was done with, his friend had turned towards where Rhodey was standing.

“Platypus!”

“Yeah Tones?”

“I'd like you to _officially_ meet Peter.” He explained, gesturing his hand to his kid who waved nervously.

“Nice to meet you Peter, I've heard great things about you.”

“Y-you have?!”

“Tony here just couldn't shut up about you; Peter this Peter that. I think I know too much about you know.” Rhodey joked, laughing when the kid’s face went scarlet. “I'm kidding, but he has spoken a lot about you. You seem like a good kid.”

“Thank you Mr Rhodes.”

Rhodey turned his attention back to Tony, who's face just exuded happiness. He was happy his best friend got his kid back. He almost missed the red rimming Tony’s eyes, tears clearly from sheer _relief_.)

* * *

 

** Clint  **

It was the worst he had ever felt in his entire life. First watching the youngest Nath fade away while he could do nothing but watch, which only continued as the rest of his whole family was taken from him, leaving him all alone in the farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.

Time seemed to face into nothingness as he left the farm, going around trying to find _something_ out and then eventually being found by Nat, who told him exactly what caused his family to disappear.

Then being brought to the compound, seeing everyone just as defeated as him, plus some new faces he had never seen before.

“Stark?” He asked, not seeing any sign of the billionaire anywhere. He had heard about Wilson, Barnes, Vision, Wanda and the others. But there was nothing on Stark.

“No one’s seen him since the original attack on New York.” Natasha replied. “We’re treating anyone who’s missing as if they were victims of Thanos.”

“I see.”

Stark didn't return until weeks later, even after Lang had appeared at the compound needing answers. And he looked rough, so did the blue alien girl with him.

Stark only gave a brief explanation of what happened since he left. Saving a wizard, meeting the guardians, fighting Thanos, losing. The others with him disappearing, him and the alien, Nebula, travelling back to Earth. And now he's here.

Clearly he was omitting something, but the team had decided that he should get some time alone. Which was fair. The team slowly left the room, only Stark and Rhodes remaining in the room.

Clint was still close enough to the door to hear what sounded like muffled sobs and a concerned Rhodes. Or at least that's what his hearing aids picked up.

///

“What have you even lost? Huh?” Clint asked bitterly.

The meeting hadn't even been going on for so long but it clearly wasn't going to be successful. They weren't managing to come up with any decent ideas, clearly no one was in the mood for it today, least of all Clint. And there was Stark, looking as if his entire world had ended.

_And for what reason?_

“Clint, calm down.” Rhodes started.

“No, what has he even lost? He still has you, Pepper, Happy. Everyone else has lost someone and yet he's the one acting as if he has nothing left.”

“Clint-” Natasha tried to stop him.

“No I want to know _why._ ”

He knew he was being unnecessarily mean but he wanted to know. Stark didn't see his entire family killed right in front of him. Stark didn't lose _anyone_. Clint felt as if he was rightfully bitter at this point in time.

“Barton…”

“Tell us Stark.”

Stark pushed himself out of his chair and left the room. A few glances were shot at the door and then at Clint.

“Clint… I know it's been hard but this is when we need to work together.” Steve said softly.

“I… I know, it just doesn't seem _fair_.”

Rhodes looked like he wanted to speak up but knew he shouldn't.

Minutes passed slowly until Stark had came back into the room, holding something in his hands. He walked straight over to Clint and handed the object to him.

“What's this?” He asked as he looked down, seeing a photo of Stark and some kid, both of them giving the other bunny ears. “Who’s he?”

“His name’s Peter.” He explained, not looking up from the picture. “He was with me when it happened. He wanted me to save him but I couldn't stop it. He went in my arms.”

Clint couldn't speak. No way Stark also had a kid. Wouldn't Natasha or SHIELD have picked up on him having one?

“Was he yours?” He couldn't stop himself from asking.

“... he wasn't.” He replied truthfully. “He was my intern and was my responsibility. He wasn't even meant to be with me, he was on a field trip.”

“I'm sorry Stark.”

“I don't get losing your whole family but I guess I get how it is to lose your kid.”

No one bothered to correct him, despite claiming the kid wasn't his.

“We’ll get them back Tony, Clint.” Steve spoke up, walking over to the two and putting his hands on their shoulders. “We’ll get all of them back. We’ll do it together.”

“Together.”

* * *

 

**Steve**

Steve paused in front of the door to Tony’s lab, thermos of coffee in hand, mouth open to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y if he could gain access but paused when he heard people talking inside.

He clearly knew Tony’s voice, someone who’s been around him in some way or another for a lot of the time since he came from the ice -wow had it really been eight years? So much had happened-. The other voice he wasn't too sure on but he could give a rather good guess that it was that Peter kid. Spider-Man.

Okay, maybe the coffee was a small gesture in working his way back to being _friends_ with Tony (sure they’d moved past their fallout, due to everything that had happened since then -what with the ‘infinity war’, the decimation, the return, fixing the Accords…-, but there's definitely a difference between moving on and _moving on_ ) but he owed the spider-kid an apology too. He had been a bit harsh on Tony, and the kid, after he found out about his heroing escapades. He kept his reaction controlled while the kid was still in the room but once he left, he did give Tony a hard time over Peter being a child.

Bucky had also just gave him a _look_ that screamed ‘you hypocrite’ at him when Steve explained the situation to him during their Skype call.

 _“Mr Rogers, are you wishing to enter the lab?”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y asked, shocking Steve out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yes. If that's ok?”

There were a few moments of silence, increasing when Steve heard the pair's chatter quiet down from inside the lab.

_“Access granted. Door opening.”_

“Ah, Capsicle! What do I owe this visit to my quaint little corner?” Tony asked, trying to look welcoming, though there was hesitance hidden behind the look.

“I was in the kitchen and I had heard from Pepper that you had been in the lab for a long time so, I brought you coffee? If that was alright? I _think_ I made it how you liked it but it's been a while...”

“Coffee is coffee.” Tony shrugged, glancing between the thermos and the counter. Steve’s eyes widened, remembering that Tony didn't like things handed to him. He placed the thermos down, to which Tony then picked it up. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Steve nodded before turning to face Peter. “Hello Peter, how has school been?”

“I-it’s been fine Mr. R-Rogers I mean- cap-Mr. America um-”

“Steve is fine.” He said, holding his hand up to make the boy stop his rambling.

“Oh please, I've been trying to get Pete to call me Tony for years and he doesn't seem close to dropping it.” Tony scoffed, lightly nudging Peter’s rib cage. “So don't be surprised if you’ve reached ‘hundred-fifty by the time he moves past it.”

“I see.” He replied with a chuckle. “I'd also like to give an apology Peter.”

“H-huh? What for? Y-You’ve not done anything t-to me that you need to apologise for Mr. Rogers. I mean aside from when we fought in the civil war but then again we were _fighting_ so really that's no biggie and that's all been resolved now so-”

“No, it's for how I've acted. I was rash in my actions after I learned that you were Spider-Man. I scolded Tony for it, without realising it was hypocritical of me… Bucky had also called me out on it as well.” He replied, blinking back the memory of his friend. “When I was your age and then some, before… before _Captain America_ , I tried to pick fights, faked army recruitment forms so therefore, technically, illegally joined the army despite being told no by everyone. So I'm sorry for being hypocritical towards you Peter for just wanting to help. I understand how that feels.”

“N-no, seriously it's fine! It didn't bother me s-sooooo…” Peter floundered before he calmed himself down. “Thank you, regardless.”

Steve nodded before he looked down to the table; metal, wires, grease, a laptop and several tools that Steve couldn't even begin to name were spread in front of the duo. “What are you working on?”

“I-it’s just some stuff for my s-science fair? They’re redoing it since… since the whole T-Thanos thing happened when it was supposed to go ahead.”

“... I see.”

“Apparently the teachers decided that they had to create whole new projects, which is stupid, because from what I've heard of Pete’s project it was really good. But now _I_ get to see the development this time.” Tony added, taking a sip from the thermos. “But of course, Pete’s done most the work, the most I've done is supply the stuff for him to work with-”

“Considering there's been a lot of materials so far and a lot more planned, plus the tools, you’re responsible for about twelve percent of it-”

“-but it's better just to keep an eye on him and give a helping hand. Can't say I'll be needed that much though, he’s doing a spectacular job so far. I'm proud.”

“R-really?” Peter asked, pausing, eyes wide at Tony.

“Really.”

“That's great.” Steve smiled, finally getting a grasp on what the relationship between the two was like.

He knew they had a mentor/mentee thing going on but… this was definitely deeper.

Well, he had heard Peter call him Dad and he had just assumed it was a slip of the tongue, like when one called their teacher mom or dad but… here, Steve could clearly see that the “genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist” Tony Stark that he knew, or thought he knew, from years ago, had _changed_ in a way he never pictured him to.

“I'm happy for you two then.” Steve decided on before starting to head to the door. “I'll leave you two be, but I'll always be happy to hear more about your project or school, even if I don't quite get it.”

“Maybe you can help him with his history work.” Tony joked, earning a snort from Peter before covering his mouth in horror. Steve swore he could hear Peter going “oh no I laughed at a national icon.”

“... sure.”

Just before the door to the lab slid shut behind Steve, he saw Peter pick up a wrench and hand it to Tony, starting their banter again, laughing, enjoying themselves. The door shutting thankfully covered his look of shock at Tony allowing the boy to hand him something but, when he thought about it...

Fatherhood was a good look for Tony Stark.

///

Later, when Steve was in his own room, just about to start getting ready for bed, F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up.

_“Boss would like me to tell you that he appreciates the effort that you are putting in. He sends his thanks; for your words and the coffee.”_

“Oh… please let him know it's no problem.” He replied. “And, uh, I'd be happy to help Peter if he needs it.”

_“Of course Mr. Rogers. I too would like to share my thanks.”_

* * *

 

**Bruce**

Today was the day that Bruce would properly meet Peter Parker. Sure he'd seen the kid in passing but he hadn't ever actually had a conversation with him. And today was the day it would change.

After a, somewhat, scare at the last fight Peter participated in where he narrowly avoided a major injury, Tony decided that it was time that they make sure Peter had medical help that _worked_ for him.

Just a simple blood test. That's all it was.

“Brucie Bear we’re home!” Tony announced, bringing Bruce back as he turned to face the duo, smiling slightly towards the kid. “Bruce, this is Peter. Peter this is-”

“Oh my god!” Peter gasped, large grin taking over his face as he walked over to Bruce. “You’re-”

“Yeah, I’m the Hulk. I know.” Bruce sighed, used to how the question usually turned out.

“You’re _the_ Dr. Bruce Banner!”

“Huh?” _That's definitely different than usual._

“I've read so many of your papers and while some of the terms confused me for a bit the way you wrote them helped me easily understand what you were talking about! Your research is amazing! I mean the Hulk is cool too but so is Dr Banner!” He gushed, starting to ramble. “I chose one of your papers to write one of my freshman research projects on and it was-”

“Hey kid calm down a bit, I think you’ve put dear Brucie in shock.” Tony said, hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Oh my god I'm so sorry, that was a bit much.”

“No no, its fine. I'm just not used to people… being big fans of _me_.”

The look on Peter’s face said exactly what he was thinking. _How could someone not be a fan of Bruce Banner?_

“Let's get down to business. Pete, Bruce here needs to take your blood to see if the stuff we give Cap can work for you or if it's too different.”

“If it is too different, we’ll send the results off to Helen and she’ll come up with something that should be the most effective for you.” Bruce added.

“Okay…” Peter nodded, sitting onto the table while Bruce wrapped up the top of Peter’s arm tightly.

“Tony, distract him.” He said quietly as he pulled out the syringe, smiling to himself when he heard Tony ask Peter about the project he did on Bruce.

It was definitely _nice_ to hear someone appreciate what he's done as Bruce Banner rather than the fact he can turn into the big green rage monster. Even within the scientific community it became rarer and rarer for his work to be discussed, turning more and more towards the Hulk and the Avengers.

Plus the fact it was someone on the younger side? It helped validate his work.

Once he had finished taking Peter’s blood, he stored the syringe safely and placed a small bandage over the cut, even though he knew it would heal up pretty quick.

“The results will be back in a day or so. Best case scenario, the meds we have for Steve work, worst case it could be a couple weeks until the meds for you get perfected. So in that time try to avoid serious injuries.”

“Yes, please avoid almost killing yourself.”

“Ok, I'll hold out until we get the results.”

“Preferably it would be _never_ but when do you ever listen to what I say.”

Peter squawked with indignation. “I do listen!”

“Sure you do bud.”

“Peter.”

“Yes Dr Banner?”

“Would you mind letting me have a look at the project you wrote?”

“Sure! Wait, I mean, it isn't all that well written or anything but sure! If you want to! I'll get it printed again and give it to you next time I come by.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“Happy is waiting upstairs for you, so’s Aunt Hottie. You better get to it.”

Peter laughed slightly as he started to leave the room. “I thought May said to stop calling her that. I don't think Miss Potts would appreciate you saying it.”

“Don't you sass me young man. And it's _Mrs Potts-Stark_ by the way.”

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Peter rolled his eyes before waving. “Bye Mr. Stark! Dr. Banner!”

Once the kid had left the room, Tony just shifted his eyes towards Bruce with a knowing smirk.

“So, what you think of the kid?”

“I… I can see why he grew on you Tony.” He really, really did understand it. If it weren't for Tony having found him first, Bruce felt as if _he_ might've done the same thing to the kid.

* * *

 

**Harley**

Ever since the snap had happened and was resolved, Tony had contacted him again and was keeping in constant contact. He couldn't say he minded though, even if the sudden re-connection was a bit strange.

Still, he didn't expect the invitation to the Avengers Compound during the school break, which his mother had already approved. His sister was also coming with him, but his mom wasn’t since she couldn't get out of work.

Arriving at the compound and seeing Tony in person again after all these years was weird. He knew the man wouldn't be the same as the one that broke into his shed but he was different in a way Harley couldn't quite yet explain.

“Now come on, Lang and Barton have also brought their kids along so Abbie will have people to hang out with for a while.”

“What about me?”

“I'm taking you down to the lab, see if you’ve been keeping up your skills since the last time we met.”

“Of course I have, with all the stuff you sent I had a field day.”

“Good. I would've been devastated to hear that you hadn't.”

Tony led the two kids into the compound, first taking Abbie to where the other kids, and some Avengers, were chilling.

“You’ll get to meet them in a bit but lab time first.”

“Of course.”

Tony then took him to the elevator, taking him down a couple levels and through some more corridors until he reached his lab. Harley was sure he could already hear some music playing in the lab but… who could already be in there? Dr. Banner maybe?

The door slid open and Harley wasn't prepared to see another _teenager_ chilling in there, working on some weird wrist cuffs.

“Uh?”

“Harley, this is Peter. Peter, Harley.”

“Wait wait wait, _the_ Harley? The one back with the Mandarin and Extremis?”

“The very same.”

“Oh my god! It's so good to meet you, I'm Peter Parker. I’m Mr. Stark’s intern but I doubt he’s told you that.”

“What do you mean _the_ Harley?”

“Oh Mr. Stark has talked about you a few times. First time was a while back after I just started my internship and then more so after we defeated Thanos and he got in contact with you again.”

_‘We’?_

“I've been really excited to meet you, Mr. Stark has been saying that you were really helpful and when he said you were coming to the compound over call I kinda ended up wrecking these so I'm here fixing them before I'm next out.”

Harley looked down at the wrist cuffs and _oh my god-_

“ _You’re Spider-Man?!_ ”

“Ah fuck.”

“Language.”

“Says the man who called me a pussy when I was like seven.”

“I was a very different man back in those days. I didn't have to wrangle a certain Spider-Kid who, honestly, I'm surprised you haven't told your whole school yet with how terrible you are at secrets.”

“Oh please, they barely believe I have an internship, let alone that the idea that I could be Spidey.”

“You could literally just show them your badge, call Happy, the papers I gave to your school…”

“Yeah yeah, sure old man.”

“I am not _old_.”

“Uh, says the man who pretty much said ‘back in the good old days’ not even two minutes ago.” Harley cut in, smirking.

“You, shut up.” He said, pointing at Harley, “and you hurry up and fix your web shooters before I get a call from May saying she will resort to my murder.”

“Come on Mr. Stark, let me show Harley around! The other kids are here so I could finally meet them-”

“Nope, it's not one of my days so I'm already pushing it by having you here.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “I could have just let you not patrol at all until the weekend.”

“Oh please _dad_ you know I would've went out anyways.”

“I know and that's why I let you come. Now hurry up.” Tony then turned back to Harley. “So, let's brainstorm some fun ideas, shall we?”

///

Peter eventually finished up his work and begrudgingly left the compound. He would've taken longer but he already had one May Parker calling him every five minutes.

“So, I see this has become the Tony Stark adoption centre?”

“Oh shush.”

“Are you and Peter also _connected_?”

“Eh, sorta. When you end up sort of co-parenting a superhero, it happens.”

“Does this mean I'm not qualified for superhero work since you didn't try co-parent me?” Harley teased.

“I don't want another one of my kids in this superhero business. One is stressful enough. Two would _kill_ me.”

 _‘My kids’._ He had to repress a grin.

“Wow, I guess I shouldn't tell you that me and Abbie have been creating aliases and figuring out how to be the heroes Tennessee needs but doesn't deserve.”

“Oh no you don't-”

“Good thing I'm not telling you that.”

“This is why it took me so long to consider reconnecting you evil, evil child.”

“But Tony we’re _connected_.”

///

Eventually, the two left the lab and Tony took Harley back to where he left Abbie.

“Oh my god Stark did you adopt _another_ kid?” Sam asked incredulously. “Where do you find them all?”

“Hey potatoface.” Abbie called from where she sat with Lila Barton, braiding the girl's hair.

“Loserdora.” Harley returned affectionately.

“I did _not_ adopt another kid because I haven't ever in my life adopted a kid.”

“Then what do you call Peter? Chopped liver?” Clint added.

“He is a spiderchild who imprinted on me like a baby duck and has refused to let go.”

“And you assume I haven't imprinted on you Tony? Please, you went from calling me a pussy about my dad leaving to-"

“Now you shut your mouth Harley.”

“Oh _this_ is Harley?” Rhodey said, standing up and walking over, his legs making a whirring noise as he did so. “I'm Col. Rhodes, one of the people that Tony Stank caused years worth of stress during that incident and many others.”

“He caused everyone stress.” Harley added.

“Well, you are absolutely correct.”

“Anyways, tell me more about this Stank business and about Peter, I want to know about my weird spider-brother.”

“Well, let me tell you a wonderful tale about the last time we trained together.” Rhodey started, wrapping his arm around Harley’s shoulder and leading him towards the group to tell one of Peter’s many embarrassing stories. Tony could only sigh as he followed the two.

///

**[DM: Unknown and Peter Parker]**

**Unknown:** I want to play a game

 **Peter Parker:** um what who

 **Unknown:** it's me, ya boi, ur brother

 **Peter Parker:** Harley???

 **Unknown:** yeeeeee boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**[Unknown’s contact was saved as Harley Keener!]**

**[Peter Parker was renamed Spoider!]**

**[Harley Keener was renamed Brotato!]**

* * *

 

**Scott**

From what Hank had told him before he even interacted with another Avenger (aside from Sam, that interaction did not count), Tony Stark was one of the worst people to ever exist. And then the whole Accords thing happened so he didn't have any reason to think Hank was _wrong_ in some sense.

So maybe his views were a bit tainted in regards to man. And that wasn't fair of him.

Either way, he never expected to watch the actual Tony Stark playing video games, let alone with the kid.

“What?”

“Oh! Hey Mr. Lang, I'm taking a break from studying so we’re just playing smash! Wanna join? We have two free controllers.”

“Uh… sure, why not? If that's alright with you Stark?”

Tony paused for a second before he shrugged. “Yeah go for it, we just finished the round.”

Scott sat himself down at the far end of the couch, slightly unsure of himself. He grabbed one of the controllers and scrolled through the characters. Peter and Tony had already selected their characters; Robin and Samus respectively. He picked Pikachu and the new round started.

///

“What the _fuck_ Anthony?” Peter said, glaring at the screen from where Tony had used his Ultimate against him, knocking Peter out of bounds and making him lose that round.

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

“Anthony.”

“No, stop that.”

“I won't stop that Anthony.”

“Come on kid, don't do this to me.”

“Sorry Anthony. You did want me to stop saying Mr Stark so this is what I decided to replace it with.”

“Yeah but I meant Tony or something!”

“Yeah and I went for the ‘or something’.”

“You’re killing me Pete. These grey hairs? They’re from you.”

Scott couldn't help himself as he barked out a laugh. Tony shot him a confused look. “Just reminded me of Cass.” He explained. “Whenever she messes about like that, I reply pretty much the exact same way.”

“Is Cass your daughter?” Peter asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, Cassie’s a real devil but I'm sure you’d like her. Next time I visit the compound I'll take her along so you two can meet.”

“Nice!”

“Good, I can let Pete babysit her and I can finish some of my paperwork then.”

“Wait, am I holding you back from working? Oh my god Mr. Stark I'm so sorry you could've told me to get out of your hair I-”

“Peter, kiddo, trust me. Spending time with you is a much better than some stupid paperwork but being the owner of a company does have some drawbacks.”

“Well technically, Anthony, it's Pepper’s company.”

“That's it you’re grounded, get on top of the fridge.”

Peter had a blank face for a millisecond before he shot a dry look at Tony. “As much as I love the fact you used a vine reference, _stop_.”

“I meant it, you’re grounded. No lab or spider duties until you stop being an annoyance.”

Peter rolled his eyes before dragging himself out of the room. “Biphobia Mr. Stark!”

“Still hypocritical Mr. Parker!” Tony retorted immediately, not even looking back towards the kid. He glanced at Scott again, who was still watching him curiously. “Seriously, what are you looking at?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking how Hank really mis-sold you.” Scott said before picking up the controller again, quickly choosing a character and starting up a solo game. “And if you do need time off, I can keep an eye on Peter for a bit. Seems like a good kid.”

“He is a good kid. The best.” Tony agreed, watching Scott start to dominate his match against the com characters. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Hey, dads help other dads out.” He said. “Plus I want my payment to get to do stuff in a lab. I haven't gotten to use my engineering degree in _so long_ and the labs here are so good.”

Scott had to stop himself from laughing out loud as Tony choked on thin air in shock from the dad comment.

* * *

 

**Decathlon Team**

The team had just won the Academic Decathlon competition, held yet again in DC, and all the team, including Peter who managed to not get drawn into some weird shenanigans that meant he had to ditch, were celebrating.

As various combinations of the team were congratulating each other on questions well answered, discussing their results and how to improve even more for the next competition, Peter seemed to freeze for a second, eyes widening.

“Peter, you okay?” Sally asked, to which Peter just nodded.

“Yeah, just got a shiver, no biggie.”

“Okay then!” And just when conversations were off to return to normal-

“Kid!” A vaguely familiar voice called out, causing Peter to look up, shocked before his face brightened, almost glowing, though he tried to hide it behind a clearly fake unimpressed look.

“What are you doing here?” He asked the man who was almost at the group, who were all trying to place where they knew this man from. He was so familiar but where did they know him from?

“May told me about the competition and I was in the area so I came to watch.”

“Mr. Stark you were organised to be in Tokyo all week. I should know; Pepper showed me this months’ schedule.”

“Damn Pepper, showing you that.”

Finally, the group seemed to twig just who the man was and _holy shit that is Tony Stark_.

“She’s been showing me the ropes.”

“Has she now?”

“Told me that she needs someone else other than her, Mr. Rhodes and Happy to keep you in check and babysit you so she's been teaching me some stuff.”

“That's false Harley also helps.”

“Harley rarely comes by.”

“Um Parker? Is that really Tony Stark?” Charles asked, voice suspiciously high.

“In the flesh.” Tony grinned.

“Oh. My. _God_.” Flash could only stutter out as he processed all the information. _No fucking way._

“So, again, why are you here?”

“Wow you don't have to sound so happy to see your mentor here.” He scoffed before placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I wanted to come support my kid and see him and his team kick the other team’s ass. Well done kids. Oh, nice to see you again Ned, Michelle.”

Peter gasped. “Mr. Stark you said a bad language word!”

“Oh you can speak Mr. ‘Fucking Yeet I guess’.”

“... touché…”

“Now, how about I treat you and your friends to a celebratory dinner? Congratulations on the win, it was well deserved.”

The team could only nod as they followed Tony and Peter through the crowds and to a large limousine (wow was he really that extra?) parked out front.

“Pete you wanna sit up front or with your friends?”

“My friends.”

“Cool, make sure you all buckle up.” He said, opening the door and letting all the kids pile into the vehicle. Once all of them were in, he shut the door and went up front, starting the car. “So seeing as you now have Tony Stark as your personal chauffeur, where would you like to go eat?”

“Uhh…”

“And don't be afraid to say somewhere expensive; it's not too much.”

“To be honest I just want a McDonalds.” Cindy admitted shyly. “That's what we usually all go get after competitions.”

There were hums of agreement all around.

“Alright, McDonalds it is. Don't want to break anyone's traditions after all.”

Everyone was just sat confused as they watched _Tony Stark_ acting like a soccer mom. Did they somehow land in some alternate dimension?

“Oh hey, does anyone want music?” Peter asked.

“Just put the radio on loser.” MJ replied, nose already deep in another book. Peter wasn't sure where she managed to keep all of them.

“Cool, Fri? Can you turn on the radio?”

_“Of course Mr. Parker.”_

_What the actual fuck? _

///

They could only stare as they watched Tony and Peter in line, waiting to collect their large order. The way the two interacted was far too… _casual_ for just an internship like Peter said he had. But what else could there be? They could hardly believe he had an internship in the first place.

Maybe one day Peter would tell them, and maybe this time they would actually care to believe him.

* * *

 

**The World**

The entire country was discussing what the surprise Stark Industries press conference, organised for early evening, was going to be about. There had been no words on any new projects and all current projects were updated to the public frequently.

However, most everyone knew that whatever was going to be announced, it was going to be big, especially considering some of the previous ones. The cancellation of the weapons development, “I am Iron Man”, the engagement...

The reporters couldn't wait for the story they were going to get from this.

///

The conference room quietened when Tony and Pepper walked onto the stage, followed by Happy and a woman they didn't recognise, the latter two going straight to their seats while the former stayed at the podium.

“Hello, as you all know I am Pepper Potts-Stark, current CEO of Stark Industries. This press conference will be discussing the future of the company. Please hold all questions until asked and any unreasonable or offensive questions will result in immediate action.” Pepper announced, taking the lead. A few reporters had already started taking notes. “Now, I will defer to my husband, head of the R&D department and, as you all know, Iron Man; Tony Stark.”

Pepper walked to sit beside the unknown woman and Happy as the reporters and invited members applauded, lightly chatting to the pair as the room prepared for Tony to speak.

“As you all know, I inherited this company a long time ago. And between my age and my Iron Man, I understand I need to be thinking about the future-”

“Are you retiring from Iron Man?!” A reporter loudly asked, earning a glare from Pepper.

“I believe my wonderful wife told you to leave all questions until prompted. Consider this a warning.” He said before pausing, thinking. “Now, where was I? Oh yes!”

“I've had many of the investors in the company, and some of my colleagues, wondering what will happen to the company if… unfortunate circumstances were to happen. In short, do I have a heir to the company.”

Whispers broke out in the audience, Tony picking up the general vibe of ‘is this a pregnancy announcement?’.

“No no, Pep isn't pregnant. That isn't what this is about.” He confirmed before adjusting his stance. “This is, however, about the heir of the company. I have chosen, and confirmed with him, my heir.”

The press exploded, causing both Happy and Pepper to stand, trying to calm the press down.

“So now, may I introduce the future heir to Stark Industries; Peter Parker.” Tony announced, stepping to the side, hand out to gesture to the door behind him. A second later, the door opened and Peter walked out, face trying to look confident but his walk looked nervous. He waved to the audience until he stopped beside Tony, who gave him a comforting pat on the back before he walked over to sit beside Pepper, the woman and Happy.

“Uh, hi. My name is Peter Parker.” He introduced, hands gripping the podium tightly. “I guess it’s probably better just to get the questions rolling, I haven't really done this before so I don't know what to say.”

Dozens of hands shot into the air, cameras flashing all over. He pointed at a woman with red hair.

“Yes, Mary Jane with CNN, I was wondering how old are you and how did you manage to get into this position by that age?”

Tony muttered ‘that's _two_ questions’ under his breath, causing Peter to have to hold back a slight chuckle.

“I turned eighteen last August and I was an intern with Tony and I guess he just liked me, for _some_ reason. But considering he calls me an annoyance all the time, I find it hard to understand why.”

He pointed at another reporter. “Joseph from The Daily Bugle,” Peter had to suppress a groan, “how exactly do you think you’ll be qualified for this position?”

“Well, I have been working with Tony since I was fifteen. As I said, I was an intern at the company but I got lucky, I guess, since Tony decided he wanted to mentor me and made me his personal intern. He has shown me the ropes of the R&D department, allowing me access to his labs to work on tech. Pepper has also been showing me her aspect of the job, taking me to some of the board meetings, introducing me to current and potential investors.”

“Hi, Clark from the Daily Planet, what are your plans for further education, for example, what college and courses do you intend to do.”

“I was accepted to MIT and I will be double majoring in chemical engineering and in business. The plan is to get a Masters but I may follow in Tony and Dr. Banner’s footsteps and get a doctorate.”

“Are you Tony’s illegitimate son?”

Peter bit back a laugh. “No I am not, though I've had a few people ask that question. But I do see him as a father figure.”

“Where is your family? Are they here?”

“My aunt is here, sitting beside Happy. Hey May.” He said, waving towards the woman who waved back to him.

“And what of your other family members? Your parents?”

“They... aren't around.” The reporter immediately had a sympathetic look on their face. “My aunt is a wonderful woman who I couldn't thank more for her and Ben taking me in after my parents were gone. I don't deserve an aunt like her.”

May mouthed an “I larb you too” while Tony muttered “you deserve the world kid.”

“Do you think that you’d still be the heir to company even if Tony and Pepper had a child of their own?”

“We have discussed this and even if they have their own child, I will be the primary heir to the company, though said child would become the next in line.”

“Do you ever think you’ll pick up the mantle of Iron Man from Tony Stark after he retires? Seeing as you will be taking up Stark Industries, that is.”

Peter half expected a question like that to turn up, though he was conflicted how to respond. He shot a glance at Tony, who was giving him a confident look, one that said “I'll support you no matter what you say or do”. Peter steeled himself, making his decision.

“No, I will not be taking up the mantle of Iron Man.”

“How not?”

“Because... well, it'd be pretty hard to be two separate heroes don't you think?” Peter responded, shrugging slightly, preparing his ear for the burst in noise from the answer.

“What hero are you, or which hero are you intending to be?”

Peter grinned, remembering back to watching Tony’s press conference way back when, seven year old Peter having stars in his eyes.

“I am Spider-Man.”

The room _exploded_.

(///

A young reporter cringed as she realised she left her phone in her haste to leave the room before she got crushed in the crowd. It was a struggle to get allowed back into the conference room, but eventually she was permitted to enter.

As she scooped up her phone, due to the complete silence, she could hear voices behind the doors. She strained her ears to listen in, as one does when they are a reporter.

“You did _amazing_ Pete. I couldn't be more proud of you.” That was clearly Tony Stark.

“T-Thanks… I didn't think I did _that_ good though…”

“Peter, I couldn't even begin to imagine myself out there in your shoes. The fact you did it and so well… you did a fantastic job. I've never been so proud to call you my nephew.” A woman’s voice continued. That must be the boy’s aunt, May. “Richard, Mary, Ben… they’d all say the same as me.”

“I’ve got to say though, copying my thing for how you ended it? Maybe we need to have a chat about copyright.” Tony teased.

“Come now Tony, you know he just wanted to be like his dad.” Pepper fired back.

“P-Pepper!”

The reporter quickly rushed to the door of the room, feeling as if she had intruded too much in the clearly personal moment. Sure, her job was to report on anything worthy of a story but she knew that this was something better kept private.)

* * *

 

**Morgan**

Morgan loved her family. She loved her dad and her mom and the strange number of self proclaimed aunts and uncles she had.

She especially loved her big brother Peter.

She didn't really get why he had a different last name than her and the rest of their family but she knows that Peter has been alive since way before her mommy and daddy got married. Then again, it wasn't a big deal. All that mattered was Peter was her big brother and she loved him.

Except one thing she didn't quite understand.

“Peter?” She asked one day out of the blue, Peter home during a break at MIT, but he was still studying hard to get his doctorate.

“Yeah Morgan?” He asked, not looking up from his dissertation.

“Why do you not call mom and dad mom and dad?” Peter froze before he put his highlighter down.

“I don't call them mom and dad because Tony and Pepper aren't, technically, my parents.”

“But you’re my big brother.”

“Yep, I am.”

“So that makes mom and dad your mom and dad too!”

Peter had to hold back a laugh as he slid off his chair to kneel down next to Morgan where she was playing with some legos, given to her by Peter and Ned at her last birthday.

“I suppose you’re right.” He conceded. He had to admit her logic wasn't _wrong_. From the information she knew, it was a completely logical answer. They could wait until she was a little older to give her the full story.

“What are you building?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I'm making our house!”

“Really? Is there any way I can help out?”

“I thought you had a lot of work to do.”

“I think your big brother has earned himself a break, don't you think so?”

Morgan only grinned as she slid the instructions closer to Peter, starting to instruct him on what he could work on, him listening very carefully to what she said.

Time went by as the two built together, Peter consulting Morgan on his work to make sure it was up to par. Other than that, it was pretty quiet until Morgan broke the silence again.

“I think mom and dad would be happy if you called them that.”

“You think so?” Morgan nodded confidently and Peter could only hug his little sister tight before they went back to work.

///

“Hey Morgan, Peter. We’re back.” Pepper called as she entered the living area, bag sliding off her shoulder onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, Tony not far behind.

“Mom! Dad!”

“Hey peanut!” They smiled as the six year old sprinted at her parents, jumping straight into their waiting arms. “I hope Peter hasn't been too big of a bore with his work.”

“Nuhuh, he’s been helping me with my legos for the past while!”

“I'm glad he helped out then.” Pepper smiled warmly before shifting her gaze to Peter, who seemed to be deliberating something. “Hey Pete.”

 _Here goes nothing._ “H-hey mom. Dad.”

Pepper inhaled suddenly, shocked before she walked over to Peter, hugging him tight. “Hey honey.”

“You did it!” Morgan cheered happily from her position in Tony’s arms. “Yay!”

She dropped down from his arms, pulling her dad across to her mom and her brother, joining in on the hug and trying to get Tony to join in. Tony relented pretty quick, putting his arms around the group.

And even when May and Happy arrived in the room, hands full with covered plates, they hadn't separated. May simply smiled before putting her plate down and joining in, pulling Happy to join them.

Maybe Morgan didn't quite fully get her brother's situation, but in all honesty, she couldn't care less. Peter was her brother, no matter what.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just the Steve section and then grew into this absolute b e a s t. A complete accident lemme tell y'all.
> 
> I can't say I regret it though. This has been in my drafts since probably near the end of last year and I just added to it every so often until "Oh shit endgame is out in 10 days and chances are this will become so incorrect so finish and post it fast!"
> 
> Uhhhh I hope everyone is in character, some are way harder than others, especially the ones I don't write often (ie, everyone but Peter and maybe Tony I guess)
> 
> HMU on tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com/) if you just wanna chat avengers or any other fandoms!
> 
> Send me a request [here!](https://forms.gle/5pjv6EdsomWM9tCi7)
> 
> Well, this bitch, me, is empty.  
> Y E E T


End file.
